Bhou
by allthekinkygays
Summary: Dylan thought about what he was going to to tell Sophie in only a matter of time. As they were only teenagers, that thing was what all boys get nervous about at that age. Did he build up the courage to tell Sophie that he loved her?


Dylan nervously thought about what he was going to to tell Sophie in only a matter of time. As they were only teenagers, that thing was what all boys get nervous about at that age. It was the end of the big fete day and Sophie had been totally oblivious that today was the day Dylan was going to tell Sophie that he loved her. As Dylan said goodbye to his last friends, he set off to find Sophie, knowing that she'd still be helping pack up the side show ally tents. Ah, at last he found her. Still as beautiful as ever. Her dark black hair shimmered in sun as she was chasing Juliette down to get her phone back.

"COME BACK YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'M GONNA GET YOU AND SLIT YOUR THROAT! STOP TAKING SELFIES! MY POOR PHONE! HAS TO PUT UP WITH SPAMS OF YOUR FACE!"

Dylan took a large gulp and walked over to Sophie. Of course, Sophie had no idea that he was standing there. After getting back her phone, she realised that Dylan had been standing there the whole time.

"Aha, um. How long have you been standing their…?" Sophie stuttered nervously.

"Long enough." Dylan laughed. "Um, do you have a minute?" He asked bravely. Sophie turned to her friends Juliette, Jalinka, Matilda and Elliena. They all understood what was going on and they gestured for her to go with him.

"Ah yeah sure I guess."

This was it. Time for Dylan to make the move.  
"I-I-I…"Dylan jutted with his words. "I- I was wondering if you wanna go on the ferris wheel…?" Dylan quickly covered up.

"Yeah sure. Why not. Still running so I guess we can."

Why did I say that? I should've just told her then and there. Sigh. I'll ask her on the ferris wheel.

As they walked over to the ferris wheel, Dylan was going over what he was going to say to her in his head. Meanwhile, Juliette, Jalinka, Matilda and Elliena were all hiding away in the bushes taking photos. A proud moment for Jalinka as she had shipped them all year long, and finally her ship was becoming a reality. The carriage rose higher and higher to the sky. The sun was setting in the horizon, casting as light pink and purple glow to the sky.

"Sophie." Dylan started. "There is something I've been needing to tell you-"

"Shh. You don't need to. I already know." Sophie said.

"No. I have to get it off my chest."

Before Dylan could go on, the ferris wheel jolted to a stop. "Oh no, I think the ferris wheel just stopped."

"Oh really? I didn't notice?" Sophie stated sarcastically. "Oops. Sorry, that came out a bit harsh."

Dylan only laughed. "Thats what I love about you Sophie. You say the funniest things in the most rare moments. You are beautiful and smart. And did I mention beautiful? I want to be with you for the rest of my life Sophie, you are my one and only." Sophie could only blush. "I love you."

Sophie eyes sparkled in the light, making her look more beautiful than ever. She closed them. "I…I…don't know what to think Dylan. I thought you were just gonna ask me out or something. um..I'm not sure." As she opened her eyes, that was the moment Dylan felt his heart crack in two. His one and only doesn't know how she feels about him. Those words just echoed through his head. I don't know what to think. He could feel his eyes tearing up. "That's okay. I understand. You are young and you still have your whole life to find who your only one is. I'll wait and give you time.." He tilted his head down. His tears glistened as they rolled down his face

"No." Sophie butted in. " Why would I need you need to wait and give me time when I don't need time. I already know who I love." When Dylan thought his heart couldn't break anymore, it did.

"It's you." Sophie put her hand under his chin and lifted up his head. "You're the one that I love Dylan." And in that moment, they drew closer and closer. At the same time, they both whispered

"I'll love you forever" Sophie's lips touched Dylan's as they drew closer together. Her body pressed up against his as Dylan leant back on the glass window of the carriage. The kiss lasted for nearly 6 seconds until Sophie pulled away. Dylan smiled. "That was pretty long."

Sophie laughed. "Well guess what. The carriage is stuck." Dylan didn't understand. "We are stuck up here for who knows how long" Sophie smiled as Dylan realised what she was saying and they slowly went back for another kiss.

…little did they know that down below stood Sophie's friends, all squealing in joy as they all watched through their binoculars what Sophie and Dylan were up to as they were stuck up in the air, on the ferris wheel.


End file.
